


【团兵】诞生Welcome

by Shature



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shature/pseuds/Shature
Summary: 青梅竹马pa，现实向，慎入。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【团兵】诞生Welcome

埃尔文知道自己和利威尔没有血缘关系，尽管那年他只有八岁。当他看到父亲把那个瘦骨嶙峋、面容阴沉、浑身脏兮兮的小团子领进家门的时候，他一开始还以为父亲抱回了一只流浪猫，后来才发现是个小男孩。父亲说：“埃尔文，从今以后他就是你弟弟了。”

尽管那时候埃尔文还没到能够理解遗传学的年纪，他也知道金发碧眼的自己的父母生不出乌发灰眼的孩子。可父亲说那是自己的弟弟，于是埃尔文就接受了，接受了这个突然闯入自己生命的弟弟。八岁的孩子不会去考虑这个弟弟是否是自己父母领养的之类复杂的问题，他只知道，自己生命里多出了一个弟弟，那自己就要像一个哥哥那样好好待他。

于是八岁的埃尔文像个小大人一样对那个脏兮兮的小团子伸出手，郑重其事地说：“你好，我叫埃尔文·史密斯。你呢？”

那个小团子一直警惕地看着周围的一切，听到比他高出一个头的埃尔文对他说话，他也没有抬起脑袋，只将眼珠子向上移，让自己的眼白显得很多，看上去就像是一只浑身伤痕累累的小黑豹。

埃尔文感到有趣，他阻止了父亲想要替利威尔介绍名字的好意，蹲下来，视线与这个皱眉瞠目站在那里的小团子持平，笑道：“你会自己告诉我的。”

利威尔不爱和人亲近，埃尔文从第一眼看见他的时候就知道了。可那时的自己年纪也太小，不知道利威尔的沉默寡言是出于天生的性格，还是其它的什么原因。埃尔文把他领进留给他的房间的时候，他浑身不安，明明手足无措，却又倔强地僵直着身体站在那里，埃尔文想，如果利威尔是一只猫，现在浑身的毛大概已经竖了起来。

“干净的衣服和毛巾放在浴室里了，”埃尔文说。利威尔还站在房间中央，不吱一声，也不挪动一下脚步。埃尔文弯下腰凑在他眼前，轻轻问：“需要我帮忙吗？”

利威尔恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，视线对上的一瞬间，埃尔文莫名地感到有什么东西刺了一下自己的心。他愣愣地看着利威尔瘦小的背影走进浴室，用力关上了门。

出乎埃尔文意料的是，这个脏脏的小毛团实际上十分擅长清理自己。埃尔文坐在利威尔房间的床上，翻开自己那本几乎从不离手的《猛犸爷爷对你讲述人类历史》的彩色绘本，接着早些时候被打断的地方继续读下去。他听见浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，然后安静了好一会，接着又传出某种衣料摩擦的声音。半个多小时过去了，利威尔才终于打开了浴室的门。浴室里热气蒸腾，利威尔先前那脏兮兮的样貌全然变了个样，埃尔文这才发现他的皮肤其实很白，脸颊被热气晕染出了粉红色，洗过的黑头发仔仔细细地擦过了，却还是微微滴着水。他身上穿着自己几年前的旧衣服，几乎要拖到了地上。埃尔文笑笑，给他卷起袖口和裤脚。凑近他的时候，他闻到了他身上奇怪的沐浴露的味道。

“他们给你的这种不好，”埃尔文皱了皱鼻子，“一会我拿我的沐浴露给你。以后你用我的。”然后他又看见他手里局促地拿着的一坨东西，他用询问的眼神看了看他，接过来，才发现是他进门时穿着的那身破旧的脏衣服，竟然已经被洗净了，还用手扭干了。埃尔文摊开利威尔的掌心，那双小小的手被衣物勒出了一道道红痕。“你不用洗的，”他用手指一遍一遍抚着他的掌心，“脏衣服扔进脏衣篓里，会有人拿去洗的，用洗衣机洗，明白吗？”

利威尔低着头不答话。埃尔文叹口气，把他拉到床上坐下，又去找出电吹风，“坐好，我给你吹头发。”

那天晚上外面下起了很大的雨。埃尔文躺在自己的床上，他不怕雷雨，他甚至喜欢看闪电划过天际的景象，喜欢迟来的雷声或闷闷地滚过或震耳欲聋地嘶鸣前那令人惴惴不安地等待的几秒。可他不知道那个新来的弟弟怕不怕。

等第二轮雷声从头顶劈下的时候，埃尔文一个轱辘滚下床，黑灯瞎火地摸到利威尔的房间。

利威尔不在床上，埃尔文摸着冰凉的被窝，往四周看了看，眼睛聚焦在窗边那落地的窗帘上。

窗帘把什么东西裹成一团，有人在里面紧紧抓着不松手。埃尔文蹲下来，隔着窗帘戳了戳躲在里面的家伙。“嘿。”他说。

闪电照亮房间。埃尔文问：“不开灯吗？”

没有回音。天空又暗了，雷声滚过。埃尔文想了想又问：“我可以和你呆着吗？”

没有被拒绝，于是埃尔文对着窗帘坐下。

他并不打算把他从窗帘后面揪出来，只看着窗外，看着外面的天空亮了又暗，被照亮的一瞬间可以看见一天一地的雨滴像针一样扎下来。闪电的光被窗棂隔成大大的四方形，印在埃尔文脸上。

那段时间总是这样的雷雨。每到这样的雨夜，埃尔文就跑到他的房间，对着那坨裹成一团的窗帘坐着。终于有一天，利威尔在里面问：“你到底在干什么？”

“赏雨啊。”

“你的房间也有窗口。”

“但是我不想一个人赏雨。”

里面安静了会，窗帘终于被掀开一角，里面的黑暗被放了出来，和外面的黑暗融成一片。于是埃尔文小心地钻了进去。

“你骗人，”利威尔皱眉，“你说你赏雨，那你还钻进来。”

“可这是你第一次让我钻进来。”埃尔文说。

窗帘里的空间又小又黑，埃尔文什么都看不见了。厚厚的天鹅绒布料将声音也阻隔了，雷声就像是从很远的地方飘来。不到一会儿，他们周身这一小方空气就变得又热又潮湿。

“为什么要躲起来？”埃尔文问。

利威尔不回答。埃尔文想了想又说：“你都来我家好些天了，我还是不知道你的名字。你知道吗，一个小孩子如果没有名字，天上的闪电就会劈到他头上。”

“骗鬼呢，”利威尔咬牙，“谁说我没有名字。”

“光有名字还不够，还要大声说出来。外面的雷声这么吵，你不大声说给闪电听，闪电怎么能知道呢？”

窗帘里一阵沉默。埃尔文猜他大概正在做激烈的思想斗争。过了好一会，才听见那个声音低低地说：“利威尔。”

“什么？”

“……嘁。”

“大声说出来呀，不然闪电怎么听得到呢！”

“利威尔！”

埃尔文哈哈笑出来，“利威尔，利威尔！”他掀开窗帘，朝窗外喊：“利威尔！利威尔！”

利威尔坐在窗帘里，身子动也不动一下。于是埃尔文又赶紧把窗帘围好，他们又回到这黑暗的阻隔了声音的小空间里。

“利威尔，”埃尔文也不知是在自言自语还是在问问题，“你在躲什么呢？”

又过了好一会，他听见利威尔说：“全部。”

“全部”。这样的词对于两个小鬼而言，似乎有些过于沉重了。早慧如埃尔文也不大理解“全部”的含义。可利威尔，这个比他还小了三岁的小鬼，在这个问题上却令人惊讶地笃定，仿佛那就是他的人生。

利威尔的年龄是父亲告诉他的。利威尔自己说不上来自己几岁，或许是太小了，又或许是为了忘记什么事，自己把自己生命的历史搅乱了。

埃尔文并不喜欢做过多的户外活动。可是当利威尔来到自己身边以后，他觉得自己有责任让他多晒晒太阳。也要好好吃饭，他想。在埃尔文的家里，吃饭时需要恪守许多的餐桌礼仪，长长的方形的桌子，刀叉餐盘玻璃杯，每一种都有固定的摆放方式都有固定的用途。他直觉觉得这会让利威尔不安。他想，这会不会也是“全部”的一部分。所以他每天吃饭的时候，都悄悄给利威尔盛出一份，带到他的房间里，让他想怎么吃就怎么吃。一开始他问他，你有什么特别喜欢吃的吗。利威尔什么也不说。后来埃尔文发现，自己给他带什么他都一样吃下去，也看不出是喜欢，还是不喜欢。不挑食不浪费食物，这也算是一项长处。

埃尔文一抓到空闲就带着他往外跑，带他看天，看树，看花园里爬满了月季的墙，一朵一朵地数过去，告诉他每一种月季的名字和花期。他们蹲在花园的小径，埃尔文指着地上忙碌的蚂蚁问，这是“全部”吗？利威尔摇摇头。他带他去河边，脱了鞋袜抓着他的手一起踩进冰凉凉的山泉水里，问他这是“全部”吗？利威尔摇摇头。玩过了水，他带着他躺倒在树林边缘道路尽头的橡树下，阳光穿过枝叶的缝隙像一层粉末一样覆盖在他们身上，灼红他们年轻的皮肤，埃尔文问他，这是“全部”吗？利威尔还是摇摇头。

最后埃尔文指了指自己，问他：“我呢？我是‘全部’吗？”

利威尔摇摇头，说不是。

埃尔文就笑。

后来，又到了那样的雷雨夜的时候，埃尔文来到利威尔的房间，利威尔仍旧躲在窗帘里。埃尔文蹲下，轻轻问他：“利威尔，‘全部’有这么可怕吗？”

利威尔点点头，尽管埃尔文看不见。

“怎么样才能变得不那么可怕呢？”他问，“怎么样才能让你好好在床上睡觉？”

利威尔沉默很久，最后说：“你留下来。”

于是当窗外雷电交加，和埃尔文睡在一张床上就成了利威尔的习惯。没了厚重的天鹅绒布料的阻挡，雷声变得很近。当闪电照亮天地，却一片静悄悄，雷声迟迟也不降临，那几秒钟的空隙让利威尔焦虑，他只能身子僵直地裹在被子里，像一片裹满了面粉待下油锅的茄子。然后雷声落下，有时劈得人头疼欲裂。那一天一地的雨像针一样扎下来，整个世界的背面都向他倾斜。可是再焦虑恐慌，他也不吱一声，只紧紧攥着埃尔文的衣角。一开始还有些怕生，可是埃尔文把他抱在怀里。于是后来拥抱埃尔文就成了他对抗“全部”的方式。

“利威尔，你是从哪里来的呢？”等利威尔那僵直的身体终于渐渐在他怀中柔软下来，他一下一下轻轻拍着他的背，自言自语般问道。怀中的小肉团沉默着。经过这段时间的努力，埃尔文欣慰地发现利威尔终于开始长肉了，自己那孜孜不倦的投喂总算没有白忙活。那么，利威尔有没有和自己亲近起来呢，他想他能这样抱着利威尔，这大概就是亲近的表现了吧。虽然利威尔仍旧和刚来的时候一样沉默寡言。

等了很久，他才听见利威尔低低的声音：“从一个黑黑的石屋子。”

“黑黑的石屋子？那是什么地方？”

利威尔想起自己来之前的光景，一面想着，一面就对埃尔文说了出来。那是一些高高的墙，其实不黑，很亮。他和很多孩子在一起。他在那些孩子中年纪本来就最小，身子又比别的孩子生得更瘦小些。这些孩子都和他一样，爸爸妈妈不见了。他和那些孩子一起学唱歌，不知是老师还是别的什么的男人对他们说，你们唱得很好。不过利威尔，你留下来。他让利威尔留下来。等所有孩子都走了，他拉上窗帘，对利威尔说，你唱得还不够好。你知道哪里不好吗？你不会用气。老师教你用气吧，要从这里使劲。他抚上利威尔小腹，冰凉的手像蛇一样钻进他的裤子里，然后他脱下利威尔的裤子，从后面一点一点向前摸索，最后在一个点上按住，笑嘻嘻地对利威尔说，气要从这里开始用力，从这里冲向头顶，你就能唱好歌了。你学会了吗？

利威尔不记得自己有没有回答。很多事他都记不起来了，就好像记不起来自己几岁，记不起那到底是明亮的房间还是黑黑的石屋子。当他把残破的记忆关上，他发现埃尔文正紧紧抱着自己，几乎要将自己箍进他身体里去。他听见埃尔文仿佛在颤抖的声音，“那个老师是坏人。对不起，利威尔。那些事不要再去想了，我永远永远留在你身边，那些事以后通通忘了吧。”

利威尔把脸紧紧挨在埃尔文胸口上。他把自己世界里黑暗的一角放出来了，就好像掀开了厚重的窗帘一角，让里面的黑暗泄露出来，让埃尔文和自己一起站在了“全部”的另一边。如同完成了一件一起对抗世界的壮举。

于是他也抱紧了埃尔文，亲了亲他的胸口。埃尔文的胸口就像天鹅绒的窗帘那样阻隔了世界的声音。

埃尔文的整个童年里原本只有书，他的家那么大，每一个房间都那么大，还有一个房间有着整整一面的书墙，人可以顺着梯子向上走。家里并不管他看什么书，所以他什么都看，从五彩缤纷的绘本到晦涩难懂的文字。看不懂也没关系，无法全部记住也没关系，只要在阅读的时候，能听见时间往前走的声音就可以了。他最喜欢的还是那本讲述人类历史的绘本。当他开始读它的时候，利威尔来到了他的生命里。他觉得这大概也算某种命运。

利威尔不识几个字。在离开那个地方以前，从来没有人好好教过他认字。书是什么，他不知道。所以当埃尔文带他走进他们家的书房的时候，利威尔还以为自己跌入了一条万花筒里的通道。

“利威尔，你也快开始上学了，”埃尔文给他翻开那本书，“你会念吗？”

利威尔摇头。

“不会也没关系，我会教你的。”

他一个字一个字地给他念人类的历史，念了二十万年。每翻过一页他们就一起走过了一整个世代。翻过了文字，又翻过火种和狩猎，翻过草原。利威尔让他在有森林的那一页停下。不知名的树木盘根错节的树枝占据了整整一个跨页。利威尔用手指缓慢又仔细地在那上面爬过，好像可以透过书页摸出那粗糙蜿蜒的树皮似的。他可以听见书里的树叶发出沙沙的声音，一晃眼那些树叶又变成了孔雀尾巴上的羽毛，每一片叶子上都有一只紫色的眼睛在看着他。

他感到心慌，一下子握住了埃尔文的手。埃尔文关切地问他还好吗？利威尔一转头就看见了埃尔文的眼睛，淡淡的澄澈的蓝色，淡漠得像天堂，他的心慌一下就被抚平了，他感觉很安全，很亲密，他凑上去亲了亲埃尔文的嘴。

五岁的小孩子哪里又懂得什么叫亲吻，利威尔不懂，他不知道嘴应该有什么用途，除了用来吃饭，说话，唱歌以外，还应该有什么用途。在那个黑黑的石屋子里，老师教给他别的用途，可他很讨厌很讨厌那种感觉，一想起来，就会想起钻进裤子里的蛇，印在羽毛上的眼睛。他一下子发了狠，笨拙地用嘴唇去蹭埃尔文的嘴唇。他喜欢这种感觉，唇瓣软软的像是糖果，可以把世界的背面都忘掉。糖果这种东西，他离开那个地方以后才第一次吃到。

埃尔文，这个比他大三岁的孩子，他的没有血缘关系的哥哥，面对这突如其来的举动，也没有产生什么抵触的情绪，只问他：“这是什么新游戏吗？”

利威尔眉毛一横，吐出一个字：“是。”然后又一次凑上去，用嘴唇蹭着他的嘴，像一只小猫那样在自己喜欢的人身上留下自己的味道，划分领地。埃尔文觉得他真的像一只猫，便一边承受着他的亲密一边搓了搓他的头发。

这样的游戏令人上瘾，新奇又刺激，两个孩子陷在里面无法自拔。埃尔文知道人类的行为里其中一种叫亲吻，是和喜欢的人一起做的事。利威尔是他要保护的宠爱的弟弟，他当然是喜欢他的。所以他不觉得他们的亲吻有什么不妥。不过，他们在亲吻的时候也总是避开大人，就好像大人想要亲吻的时候也总是避开他们一样，就像一个心照不宣的游戏。

他漂亮的亲密的弟弟，在自己给他念书的时候，他也要凑上来亲亲他，在自己给他拿来软糖的时候，他也要凑上来亲亲他。就那么飞快地碰碰嘴唇，再没有多余的动作。谁也不知道亲吻除了是轻轻地碰一碰嘴唇外，还能是什么别的东西。

这个游戏一玩就是四年。

十二岁。埃尔文已经独自一人长大了。而利威尔尚被留在某种懵懂无邪里，他仍像过去那样，没有理由地就突然要凑上来亲他。可埃尔文开始一次又一次地把他推开。利威尔再也无法骗自己那是偶然了。

可利威尔是那样隐忍又要强的孩子，他也不会去追问埃尔文，为什么再也不和他玩这个游戏了。他们还是和过去那样，就算少了亲吻，也仍旧是彼此最亲密的人。就好像生命里少了软糖。利威尔想，少了软糖也没什么，人没了软糖还是照样活下去。

埃尔文还是喜欢带着他往外跑。这几年间，埃尔文的个子蹭蹭地向上蹿，和利威尔形成了鲜明的对比。埃尔文陷入迷思，究竟是自己给他吃的东西不对，还是给他晒的太阳不够好。他只能寄希望于让他多做运动。他们很快学会了爬树。山头上大片的树林简直成了他们的后花园。树林里有一颗梧桐树，高大庄严立在那里如同一名骑士。树枝低低地向四围伸展开，枝叶繁盛，在林子里撑起了一座嫩绿的乐园，他们的乐园。埃尔文手长腿长的，攀上最低的那一层树枝没有什么难度。他先站了上去，然后转头向下面的利威尔伸出手，热心提供支援。哪知利威尔根本不领情，手脚并用攀附在沟壑纵深的树皮上，像一只松鼠那样轻轻松松就上来了。他个子是小，可是在运动神经这一点上，他的天赋似乎溢出了常规。

他们在一截横向岔出的树枝上肩并肩坐下，从这个角度望向世界，真是一种奇特的体验。高大的梧桐树有着粗壮的树干，树皮是年轻的浅赭和嫩绿，像是调色盘里随意点抹出来的油彩。利威尔觉得他们就好像钻进了那本绘本里的世界，树叶发出沙沙的声音，树冠被阳光穿过，像浸在蜜色的油里。那油落在他们肩头，落在埃尔文金色的发梢和睫毛尖儿上。那种极亲密的感觉再次像季风一样卷土重来，像他第一次亲他那样，利威尔简单而纯粹地又一次亲了埃尔文。

这风和这阳光让埃尔文觉得这棵树仿佛是活的，他们坐在一个活物上，坐在世界的呼吸上，利威尔又像小时候那样凑过来，用嘴唇覆在他的嘴唇上，和小时候不一样，他没有快速地碰一下就分开，可也还是和小时候一样，那样碰着以后再没有别的动作。

这一次，埃尔文没有再推开他。嘴唇贴着嘴唇，像中了蛊，然后，早已被无知花园驱逐出境了的埃尔文，无师自通地伸出舌头舔了舔利威尔的嘴。

利威尔整个人颤动了一下，但没有从他的嘴上离开。埃尔文仿佛尝到了甜头，得寸进尺地再一次舔了舔利威尔，随即用舌头撬开他的嘴角，牙关，直直地去寻找他的舌。

利威尔的舌头甘甜柔软，像禁果一样让埃尔文欲罢不能，他脑子里一片喧嚣，只想吸着那条舌头更深更深地亲吻，可利威尔猛然推开了他，像看着一个怪物那样看他，他的眼神像一盆冰水一样从埃尔文头顶浇下。

“……利威尔？”

利威尔喘着重气，身子僵在那里，用满是怒意和屈辱的眼神看着埃尔文，没有给出任何回应。然后，他像一只被触怒了的动物那样一下子窜下梧桐树，转眼就不见了。

埃尔文立刻意识到自己犯了一个巨大的错误，可为什么他错了，他一点也不明白。他读过那么多书，却没有一页能告诉他他们究竟怎么了，没有一页能告诉他要去哪里找回走失的利威尔。

乌云转瞬密布，日头立刻就不见了。雷雨落下来。他最后在他们熟悉的那棵道路尽头的橡树下找到了他，利威尔站在那里，垂着头，僵硬得像个墓碑，任凭冰凉的雨水浇湿全身，他身上的衣服沾满污泥，还有血迹，刘海遮住眼睛，就连脸上都有血迹。那是他穿梭林间时枝叶在他脸上和四肢上划出的伤口。他看上去就跟他第一次踏进史密斯家的那天一样狼狈。

而埃尔文亦被雨水浇得冰凉，白色的衬衫染上了脏水和污泥，领结散开了，平日里总是梳得一丝不苟的头发此刻也东倒西歪，膝盖上的伤口流着殷红的血，根本就不是那个整洁到不食人间烟火的史密斯家小少爷的模样了。

他知道自己是做错了，愚蠢的自己，狼狈的自己，是自己许诺过要永远留在他身边的，可同样是那个自己，又将他朝世界的背面推去。“对不起，”他站在离他几步远的地方，却再也无法允许自己朝他走近，“利威尔，对不起。”

他不是在求原谅，他连自己都原谅不了自己。人活着就总难免做些蠢事。他再也不知道要怎样拥抱他，要怎样握住他的手。

利威尔眼里冒着和他的年龄不符的寒光，他用手背擦掉脸上的血，声音低低地嘶吼：“总有一天，我要杀了那个狗杂碎。”

有些事是埃尔文成年了以后才知晓的。他过了那么久才知晓，利威尔之所以会来到他们家里，是因为孤儿院的那个男人把他肮脏的东西插进了利威尔嘴里，而利威尔一口咬碎了它。

那天夜晚持续地雷雨交加。埃尔文不知道自己怀抱着怎样的心情，还是踱到了利威尔房间。诺言就是诺言，说要留在他身边就应该留在他身边，就算利威尔要恨自己，那也应该把选择权交还到他手上。

埃尔文进门先是看了看墙边的窗帘，利威尔并不在那里。与此同时他听见利威尔的声音从床上传来：“埃尔文，你在看什么？”

即使雷雨，即使先前发生了那样的事，利威尔也已经可以一个人乖乖在床上睡觉了。他知道利威尔已经长大了，不再需要自己给他的慰藉，就像利威尔从来也不需要旁人的同情。

“来看看你，”埃尔文不知道还应该怎么说，静静地在门口站了会，“那我走了。”

可利威尔掀开了被子，让他过去。

于是埃尔文钻上床，两个人靠在一起。被子里很温暖，他们的睡衣是柔软干爽的棉布料。两个人先前在树林里狼狈的模样已经完全被洗净了。埃尔文闻见利威尔身上是自己的沐浴露的味道。

他面向利威尔侧躺着，黑暗里看着他的眼睛，“对不起，利威尔，以后绝对绝对不会再对你做那样的事了，请不要恨我。”

利威尔没有说什么，他凑过来拥抱了埃尔文，将脸埋进他的胸口。

埃尔文升入中学以后进了寄宿学校，规矩森严，就连周末都难能回家。利威尔一个人被留在史密斯家的房子里。他才发现史密斯家的房子是那么大，那么空旷。以前埃尔文总陪在他身边，埃尔文一个人就能填充他童年整个的空白。可他现在一个人留在这偌大的房子里，就算身边围满了照顾他的人，他还是孤零零一个人。

“别担心，利威尔，等你上中学了，就能到我这里来了。”埃尔文在给他的信里这样写。随着信寄来的还有一些照片，是学校入学时统一拍的照片，埃尔文穿着学校的制服，最里面是白衬衫，打着领带，套一件藏青色V字领套衫，最外面规规矩矩地穿着西装外套。他坐在皮椅子上，背挺得笔直，三七分的金发梳得一丝不苟，这金发和这一身制服衬得他的蓝眼睛甚是好看。埃尔文的神情一如既往地一本正经，严肃又淡漠，小小年纪却好像个老成的政治家，简直就和他们第一次见面时他向自己伸出手的神情一模一样。

利威尔想起当日的情形，抿嘴笑了，手指划过照片上埃尔文的脸，就像抚摸绘本里的树。

下一秒钟他脑海里又浮现他们一起坐在树上那一日的吻来。和自己在一起的埃尔文，不会像和其他人在一起时那样一本正经，埃尔文其实喜欢笑，喜欢说俏皮话，还喜欢恶劣地逗自己。那一日他们头一次拥有了一个真正意义上的吻。原来人的舌头可以这么柔软，和嘴唇一样柔软。埃尔文的舌头温热地舔过他的唇，那一瞬间像有蝴蝶扇着翅膀从他眼皮上飞过。这样亲吻着自己的埃尔文是任何别的时候都不可能看见的埃尔文，是会微微皱着眉，情不自禁，像海潮一般一遍一遍涌上来充满渴求的埃尔文。

可这么美好的埃尔文，本该是这样美好的回忆，却被自己毁掉了。当埃尔文的舌头打开他的牙齿伸进来的时候，利威尔一下子就想起他的嘴被老师肮脏的东西插进来的感觉，他简直下意识就要去咬，一瞬间惊醒，在牙齿咬下去之前惊恐地推开了埃尔文。

毁掉了，那么美好的东西都被自己毁掉了。埃尔文看上去又不解又受伤，利威尔锥心疼痛。他一下子从他面前逃走了。

他想他此生都不配拥有幸福，不配拥有那么美好的东西，不配爱上那么美好的埃尔文。他是他的青梅竹马，是他的哥哥，他本来就不应该爱上他的。而在发生了那样的事以后，自己又怎么还能背负着心里的黑暗去污染埃尔文的光明呢。

他甚至怀疑自己不该活在这世上。

他把他寄来的照片全部夹进他留给自己的书里。有些东西就像绘本里的世界那样，不去碰触，就能永远美好。

埃尔文只有在节日或放假的时候才会回家。每一次见到他，都会明显感到和上次又不一样了，幼年时脸部那种圆润的线条逐渐消失不见，取而代之的是愈发笔挺又凌厉的轮廓。个子也越长越高，如今自己已只能堪堪达到他的肩头。每想到此事，埃尔文都只能无奈又认命地笑：“真的，利威尔，我发誓，我没有给你吃过奇怪的东西。”

而利威尔用踹他小腿作为回答，“你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”

夏日的雨总是很多。夏雨天他们不能出去爬树，只能趴在房间的床上厮混。埃尔文给他读自己在学校里念的书，念社会和历史，给他讲述自己走出这个家门后遇见的人和事。他身上某种幼稚的热情像新芽一样势不可挡地往外窜，却以骨子里的老成淡漠为土壤，生成了独一无二的埃尔文。他有模有样地高谈阔论：“社会机制就是个永远也不可能完善的机器，荒唐的人畅行无阻，高尚的人却举步维艰。高尚的人不屑那些低级的把戏，不屑和荒唐为伍，自主选择退出舞台，所以舞台永远是荒唐者的舞台，荒唐者拉拢荒唐者，留给高尚者的生存空间却只能越来越小。就这样恶性循环。”

“这样的世界就是一坨屎。” 利威尔盯着那些字，一个个在他眼前跳动就好像挥着匕首要割下他身上的肉。他听见埃尔文说：“所以，要在这样的世界活下去，人不可能永远高尚，适当的手段是必要的。有时候，已经建立的规则并不意味着绝对正确，就好像法律与是非对错并不总是相符一样，那只不过代表了大多数人的利益。可是弱势群体的利益又由谁来保障呢？指望救世主吗？”

“如果这世界有救世主的话，那我根本就不会被生下来吧。” 利威尔声音沉下去，闭上眼睛那些字仍在黑暗里跳动。

埃尔文皱了皱眉，一把抓住他的肩膀，“利威尔，不许这么想。我不许你这么想。你的生命是世界上最好的事情，明白吗？”

利威尔看着他的眼睛，那里面是最深最深的湖，他真想彻底沉溺进去。可那里并不属于自己，因为没有资格。只好沉默。埃尔文让他翻过身，把他揽进自己怀里，“就算这个世界没有救世主，我们还是可以靠自己。”

他们又说了很久的话，最后利威尔说累了，枕在埃尔文怀里睡着了。埃尔文手里还拿着书，动也不敢动一下。他们仿佛已经很久没有这样睡在一起了。窗台上淅淅沥沥地滴着雨声，他们就好像回到了小时候。

雨下了很久，埃尔文后来也睡着了。手里握着的书不知什么时候落下，敞开着跌落在一旁。后来他们醒了，埃尔文被枕着的手臂已经发麻。利威尔坐起身，回头看见身后白色的枕头上自己留下的黑色发丝，细碎的，被压断的，如同他们这一场昏甜无梦的睡眠。

很快利威尔也到了升学的年纪。他进的果然和埃尔文是同一个寄宿学校。可他进去的时候，埃尔文也已经升到高中部了。永远有着三年的时间差，永远有着那么一道不可逾越的沟渠。明明是最亲密的人，到头来也只能离自己最远。

学校里的功课说不上难，但也不轻松。利威尔并不很热爱学习，但他也很明白，要不是有史密斯家的关系，自己一辈子也不可能进这样的学校。虽然他也不觉得进了这样的学校和不进这样的学校在意义上有太大区别，但他毕竟不是个没心没肺的人。始终顶着母亲的姓氏，可史密斯家养子的传闻还是在年级里传开了。这些事他原本毫不在乎，可一想到那些不明就里的围观群众会把自己和史密斯家挂上钩，他就难以忍受任何不怀好意的曲解和想象。因为史密斯是埃尔文的姓氏。

努力学习，甚至练了一手漂亮的字。像是报恩，更像是偿债。学校里的事一完，他就会顺着学校边缘栗子树的树杈从高高的雕花铁栅栏爬出去。富人区的街道宽敞洁净，街边的居民区总是隐约传出断断续续的舒伯特钢琴奏鸣曲的声音。他总是逛着逛着就会游荡到鱼龙混杂的老街区。颓旧的电影院，被雨水打湿脱了色的海报垂下半截，红色铁皮墙的夜总会大门总是紧闭，却从里面流出鼓噪隐秘的音乐。情趣用品店的橱窗里摆着琳琅满目的商品，闪着颜色恶俗的灯，仿佛嫌里面的商品还不够吸引人。街边地面上满是面包屑和被翻得乱糟糟的垃圾，成群的灰色鸽子聚在一起翻找食物。利威尔一边走，一边看，徘徊消磨，好像骨子里觉得自己就应该属于这里似的。闲逛到满街灯火亮起，又原路返回，攀上学校墙边繁复精美的雕花铁栏杆，跨过去一跃落在栗子树的树杈上，再像松鼠一样窜下去。和埃尔文练就的一身本领在这里有了用武之地。这么历险一遭，身上却始终干干净净的，没染上一点污渍。校管也就不好说什么，当然也是看在史密斯家的面子上，睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了。

他想在夜总会旁边的那家破旧电影院找一份打扫的兼职。并不是因为缺钱，甚至每次看到自己的账户余额都觉得是一种罪孽。他只是想偿还，抑或是赎罪。这样的念头难以解释，可他无法抑制自己不这么去想。无奈年纪实在太小，就算在红灯区也没有老板敢收。

最后他只是站在街头，看那些成群的鸽子聚了又散。有腿脚不便的老妇坐在街头乞讨，身影被遮在鸽子和行色匆匆的行人背后。每次一有人走近，她就用孱弱的声音追着喊：“先生，先生，小姐，小姐……”后来利威尔再出来时，就会把学校里吃不完的东西全带出来分给她。

站在街头浓妆艳抹的女人看到衣衫讲究却稚嫩矮小的他时时在附近逡巡，觉得他既好笑又可口，以为是刚刚性成熟的懵懂男孩出来找乐子。轻佻着靠近，却一个个都被他冰凉阴沉的眼神吓得退了回去。利威尔仔细观看她们，在艳俗的衣衫妆容下，许多女孩甚至不比自己大几岁，芙蓉一样的脸庞，却被早早催败了。

有时闲逛得久了，有好事者也会走向他，问他价格怎么收。换来的回答不外乎折断的鼻梁、和着血脱落的牙齿、肿向天际的脸和眼泡。后来有一日，他不小心逛得晚了，正巧赶上夜总会里的女孩下班，那女孩在并不算冷的天气里攥紧了衣衫，与街边几个游手好闲的无赖擦肩而过时还是被拦下。“装什么正经”，“既然这么早下班就陪我们玩玩吧”，利威尔听见那些人你一言我一语把那女孩围在里面。他阴沉地走过去，点了点个子最高的那人的后背。那人刚回头，利威尔的拳头便从下至上揍歪了他的下巴。在其余几人反应过来之前，利威尔拉着那女孩就跑。直到女孩跑不动才停下。连谢谢也说不出，但利威尔并没有等她道谢的打算，转身就走。他终于明白自己为什么总是在这里，他觉得自己和她们没有区别，他救她，其实只是在救自己。

只是当初，为什么没有人来救那个五岁的自己呢。

终于那一片的流氓都认识了他，有一日成群结队来找他了断。带着棍棒和匕首，簇拥而上。利威尔身手再好，终究寡不敌众。就在差点被踢倒在地的时候，身后两个模糊的身影朝那一众流氓掷去石子。手法之熟练，石子几乎成了子弹。待利威尔擦净嘴边的血迹，抬起头看见那两个人咧着嘴朝自己招手。仿佛是住在附近的孩子，衣衫不新了，但还算整洁。他们告诉利威尔他们叫伊莎贝尔和法兰。

于是后来一个人的流浪就变成了三个人。利威尔十分小心地没有再让自己带着伤回去，毕竟不小心摔倒了这样的借口，最多也就骗校管一次。他可不希望这些事传到学校里，传到史密斯家里。他尤其不想这些事让埃尔文知道。

这些事他一个字也没跟埃尔文说过。自己的心里越是荒芜，越需要埃尔文的重量。所以只有一件事能让他暂时搁置三人小组的流浪活动，那就是埃尔文找他出去玩。

埃尔文的高中生活很忙，功课之余又加入了话剧社，还是学生会主席。他知道他明年就会保送本市有名的政法学院。他们能见面的时间本来就不多。他总是在等埃尔文来找自己，他也知道埃尔文一定会来找自己。他有一种错觉，对埃尔文而言，自己仿佛也是他冲向这个世界的缺口。他们两个就好像是一同从那个象牙塔里逃出来的孩子，只有在利威尔面前埃尔文才会卸下他厚重的外壳，和利威尔像波西米亚人那样在这城市里游荡。

他们从学校正门出来，一路向北走，一路是繁盛盖顶的梧桐树。北边的高地有一座公墓，利威尔自己跑出来时也喜欢跑到这里。他轻车熟路，带着埃尔文从大道旁不起眼的小路拐进去，那小路上绿油油的树荫映入眼帘。小路的尽头就是公墓的入口。两个人在看门的男人没有情绪的眼神注视下钻进去。尽管与闹市只有一墙之隔，外面的喧嚣还是一下就听不见了，非常神奇。寂静的绿色让他们想起小时候在林子里爬树的光景。埃尔文仰头四望，初秋的天空高远，他深呼吸一口，闻到阳光的味道。他笑了，凑到利威尔肩头又闻了闻。利威尔警惕皱眉：“你干什么？”

“你身上也有阳光的味道，利威尔。”然后立直后背，双手插兜继续往前走，“这里有这么多树，可我只认识梧桐。”

“栗子树你总认识吧？”

“啊对，看到那些毛茸茸的圆球我就认识了。这个呢？这又是什么？”埃尔文指着面前一棵枝杈繁绕的树问。

“这是槐树。”

“你看它的树枝像不像巫婆的头发。”

“想象力也太丰富了吧。”利威尔低下头浅笑。

“说真的，利威尔，你怎么认识这么多树？”

“稍微留点心就能认识了吧，我们就是在林子间长大的啊。”利威尔斜睨埃尔文，“哦，不过当然，你只对人感兴趣。”

埃尔文接住他的目光，“利威尔，你这个人也和树一样。”

“什么意思？”

“你以后可以考虑做一个研究树的专家。”埃尔文答非所问。他望向前方，眼神又亮起来，“利威尔，快看。”

利威尔看过去，前方墓碑上卧着两只猫，一只纯黑的，另一只灰白相间。他走上前蹲下，灰白那只看到埃尔文这个陌生人，踟蹰着跑了，黑色的还卧在那里，仰起头任利威尔抚摸。利威尔说：“灰白那只比较怕生。”

“它们是流浪猫吗？”

“以前是，现在被公墓的人养着。”

“真好啊。”

风吹过，四周响起沙沙声。利威尔的声音又轻又低地传来：“希望以后也会有猫趴在我的墓碑上。”

埃尔文垂头看着利威尔头顶的发旋，黑色发丝在阳光下折射出斑斓的色彩，“你知道的，利威尔，温柔的人直到死后也会被小动物爱着的。不过，我们现在想那些事还太早了些。”

两人从公墓出来，继续沿着高地向东走，打算去看坐落在最高处的教堂。时间过得很快，还没到达目的地就到了饭点。两人在街边杂货店买了些饮料和三明治，边走边迅速吃完了。沿路上的餐馆和酒馆已经开始营业，一间间在浅蓝的暮色里亮着暖黄的灯。露天平台里坐满了食客，交谈声伴随着刀叉敲在盘子上的声音，玻璃杯碰在一起的声音。穿过人群，开始爬通向高处的台阶，人声逐渐稀少了。前方的平台上有个老头坐在小折椅上拉手风琴，他的脚边摆着一个小木碗。从他面前经过时，利威尔弯下腰，在木碗里放下几枚硬币，和里面其它硬币混在一起。老头朝他笑，即兴弹了几个和弦表达感谢的心情。愈浓的暮色里，那琴声暧昧地钻进埃尔文心里。他转头拉住了利威尔手腕，“走吧。”

一直向上爬，埃尔文一直没放手。利威尔就那样看着他的背影，很高很宽，他想他可以一直跟着埃尔文，去到哪里都没关系。两人爬到顶端的眺望台，那座教堂终于在他们眼前展现，漆黑的夜幕里被聚光灯照出圣洁的象牙白。眺望台上热闹多了，一大群年轻人坐在教堂前的台阶上，每人手里一支啤酒对瓶吹，听面前的卖艺人弹吉他唱歌。两人找了人少的角落，转过身，并肩靠着一起望向脚下的城市。天已经完全黑了，黑蓝辽阔的夜空下是橘黄色的万家灯火。埃尔文就挨在身旁，一座一座给他数算那些被聚光灯照亮的标志性建筑。一种模糊的幸福轻飘飘地托着利威尔的心，很亲密，很安全，像极了故乡。

他小心翼翼地托着这份感情，总是控制着和埃尔文的距离，不想让它变成无可救药的依赖。然而在这陌生的人世间，没有别的什么可以抓住，只有那一点点微不足道的温暖。就抓着那么一点温暖挣扎着过了很多年很多年，挣扎着长大了。

埃尔文的毕业典礼是在学校的小礼堂举行的。利威尔趁着没人注意溜了进去，混在一群高中部的人之间。等待领毕业证的学生排着队站在台子边缘，在校长的陈腔滥调里交头接耳，低声调笑。利威尔一下子就在队伍里看见了埃尔文，他在人群里太过耀眼。今天的他穿一身藏蓝西装，金发梳得一丝不苟，双手插兜，和身旁友人闲适地交谈。校长的演讲终于结束了，学生们鱼贯上台，从校长手里接过毕业证，握手，对着摄影师笑，留下高中生涯最后一张照片。最后轮到埃尔文，他是作为学生代表上台的，自信得体又淡然，领了毕业证，然后代表他们这一届同学发表讲话。他是男生代表，他一旁的女同学是女生代表。两人那双剑合璧的模样，简直像两个政界精英。而他俩也的确被双双保送了政法学院。埃尔文的演讲富有激情，眼睛里满是想要把世界变得更好的那种坚定的相信，能让听者心甘情愿地被煽动。利威尔知道他天生就是这块料。演讲结束了，轮到女同学演讲，最后话音落下，校长带着大家鼓掌。女同学凑到埃尔文耳边不知说了句什么，埃尔文弯着腰，眉眼柔顺地笑了。

耀眼，刺眼。这一幕似有聚光灯，把那两个人照亮在光束下，其余所有旁观者全都成了局外人。自己也与埃尔文划然分开。他想他永远也成为不了那样的人，永远也无法像那样站在他身旁，和他站在光明的那一边。感到好笑，埃尔文和自己怎么可能是一个世界的人呢，这事从一开始就错了。

觉得没什么意思，利威尔悄无声息退场了，正如来时一样。他又顺着学校的围墙爬出去，顺着老路来到人群杂沓的小广场。街头还是被翻得一团乱的垃圾，成群的灰色鸽子扑哧着翅膀到处觅食，就像会飞的老鼠。那名老妇仍坐在墙角，充满希望地看向他。利威尔动了动嘴皮无声地说，对不起，今天没有东西带给你。

在熟悉的地点他又和法兰伊莎贝尔碰面，伊莎贝尔的精神永远那么好，好不容易见到利威尔一回，又开始天花乱坠地讲述他缺席的这段日子她和法兰的历险活动。利威尔少见地兴致缺缺。法兰见他没精打采的，想了想从屁股后的裤兜里摸出一包烟递给利威尔，“我从我家老头子那偷来的，你试试。”

利威尔抬起眼皮看法兰一眼，法兰知道他有洁癖，知道他不喜欢烟味，也知道他是有钱人家的养子。这些事他们很少去谈论，法兰也从来没有问过他有那么好的条件为什么还会出来和他们鬼混，正如他也不会问利威尔今天为什么不开心。他只是那样恰到好处不留痕迹地递上关心。于是利威尔接过他的关心，从那包被压得皱巴巴的烟里抽出一根，就着法兰递过来的火点燃，吸了一口。试图吸入肺里时被呛了几下。这个行为就像自己无数种莫名又绝望的举动一样，自以为是对世界的反抗，实则无力又幼稚。带着温度的烟雾进入身体时，心里的酸水差点变成眼泪。

他想他始终在流浪，在这世上不知哪里才能被称为故乡。总以为埃尔文能成为自己的故乡，可他终究也开始明白，没有人会永远属于另一个人。埃尔文是他的哥哥，也只是他的哥哥而已。与埃尔文共同长大的历史让他产生了不切实际的幻想。如今他们长大了，小时候的游戏也早就该结束了。

利威尔把那半截烟头扔到地上，狠狠踩了一脚。烟头变了形，就像自己倾斜的人生。

那个暑假伴随着白日梦般的迷茫阳光拉开了帷幕。从此以后这个学校里就不再有埃尔文了。合情合理，就像他们的成长一样势不可挡。利威尔独自收拾回家的行李，埃尔文给他宿舍打来电话，“喂？利威尔？我们去旅行吧。”

“什么？你疯了吧。”利威尔用肩膀夹着电话，收拾行李的手顿了顿，又很快把动作继续进行下去。

“我说真的啊，利威尔。我们还从来没有一起出去玩过呢。现在好不容易我也成年了，你也不是小孩子了。爸爸又给我们打了一笔零花钱，说是我们毕业旅行的经费。走吧，我们去旅行。”

“你有病吧，哪有青春期男生天天跟自己弟弟混一起的？埃尔文，你不能有点自己的生活吗。跟你女朋友去吧。”

埃尔文嗤笑出声，“哪个女朋友？”

“我怎么知道你哪个女朋友？总之别来烦我。”别再走近我了。埃尔文，你和我不一样的。你有你的光明人生，我们不是同路人。

收拾完行李，也没跟埃尔文说，独自一人搭上了回家的车。到家时，埃尔文果然还没有回来，心里又有些不争气的失落。自己拒绝了他，他自然就会去找别人了吧。都是自己的选择，所以也没什么好责怪的。

第二日起床早早吃完早餐，仍未听说埃尔文要回来的消息。于是又独自一人出了门。跑到山上的林子里，来到那棵他们最熟悉的梧桐树。梧桐树始终是记忆里的模样，永远雍容地展开枝叶，从容地存在着。利威尔爬上去，坐在横向岔开的树枝上，背靠树干，望着天空出神。几只鸟落到他肩头，啾啾地叫。他渐渐闭上了眼，半梦半醒的。

“利威尔。”

身畔突然响起这个声音，他一下惊醒坐直，鸟雀扑扇着翅膀从肩头飞开。视野里一片蓝色，什么都看不清，过了好几秒，才终于看到地面上正仰头望着自己的埃尔文。

有种被当场抓包的感觉。但仔细想想，自己也没做什么错事。于是又软了背重新靠回树干上，“怎么？”

“你怎么自己回来了？也不叫我一起。”

“我不是说了吗，埃尔文，你都成年了，该有点自己的生活了。”

这种倒错角色的对话让埃尔文笑了起来。他没有跟着爬上树，而是手扶着粗壮的树干绕了一圈。利威尔转动眼珠，看着他的身子消失在树干后，接着连手也看不见，很快又从另一边转出来，四目相对。利威尔的心脏不争气地剧烈跳动。

埃尔文看向那截横岔出来的树枝。这里是他们的乐园，贯穿了整个童年的秘密所在地。他们第一个真正意义上的吻就是在这里。利威尔仿佛和他想到了同样的事，埃尔文看见他的脸被太阳晒得红红的。

“利威尔，你就像树一样，”埃尔文重新拾起不知掉落在哪里的话头，伴随着沙沙的风声：“温柔得像被风穿过的树冠，承载着最浓烈的阳光，把最坚定的根扎在土地上。”

利威尔立刻串连起了曾经他们在公墓里那半截未完成的对话，他整个人藏在树干后，闭上眼，浓烈的感情铺天盖地而来，几乎要承受不住。

埃尔文也爬上了那截树杈，和利威尔之间保持了距离，坐在那，把双腿垂下去。利威尔没有答话，也没有看他，他缓缓站起身，跳到另一截树杈上去了。

于是埃尔文也跟在他身后，不急不徐地，始终保持着一点距离，但一直跟在身后。埃尔文过于修长的身高和四肢终于在爬树活动上造成了阻碍，他没有小时候爬得那么利索了。于是利威尔悄悄放缓脚步，垂下头偷窥后方埃尔文的进度，一旦埃尔文跟上来，他就跳到别处去，一旦埃尔文慢了，他就不着痕迹地停下来等他。

埃尔文也不执着于说一起去旅行的话了。他当然了解他的脾气，所以只是陪在他身边，就像小时候承诺过的那样。

终于两人又跳到了同一截树杈上的时候，利威尔不再逃开了。于是埃尔文说：“回家吧利威尔，我们回家。”

利威尔说好，两人跳下地面。利威尔走在身旁，埃尔文很高兴。他说：“上了高中以后，有什么不懂的就问我。”

“知道了。”

“就算我们不在一个学校了，你也要经常给我打电话。我给你打电话你也要接，记住了啊。”

“行了你好啰嗦。”

埃尔文笑笑，揉了揉利威尔的脑袋。

无可奈何地就觉得这段时间闹别扭的自己太可笑。算了吧，这样就行了吧，利威尔想。把埃尔文当成哥哥来爱，也拥有着他对自己对等的感情，这样就已经很好了，还奢望什么呢。已经足够幸运了。就算遭遇过不幸，但这世上总有人遭受着比自己更痛苦百倍的苦难。而自己自从五岁来到史密斯家以后就再没有吃过苦，他们给了平等的尊重，衣食无忧的生活，还给了爱。还有什么不满足的呢。

早就不是小孩子了，是时候与自己和解了吧。

整个暑假里他们一起看书，爬树，无论晴天雨天都不会无聊。利威尔怀抱着那种平和真挚的心情过完了整个暑假。新学期开始的时候，他决定不再爬墙出去厮混胡闹了。也第一次开始考虑以后想要成为什么样的人。虽然可能一辈子也没法做到像埃尔文那么厉害，可能够成为普通人，平和满足过一生，也算是了不起的人生了吧。

与世界和解，与“全部”和解。

心里这么想着，他推开新学期第一堂课的门。

在看到讲台上那个老师的脸的时候，利威尔全身的血液冻在了血管里。

孤儿院的那个男人。

那张脸，怎么可能忘记呢，一辈子都不可能忘记的，尽管当时只有五岁，利威尔也永不可能忘记那张像山一样的五官、带着腥膻的气息压住他的脸。

冰凉的蛇顺着小腹钻进裤子里，利威尔站在那里无法动弹，仿佛每一个微小动作都会带起巨大的爆裂声，提醒在场所有观众观摩自己溃烂腐臭的伤口。

“这位同学迟到了呢，”老师的声音不温不火，“我是你们社会哲学课的老师。请这位同学——”老师低下头去看点名册，“利威尔·阿克曼，到座位上坐好。”

老师的表情变动了，如果刚才还不确定，利威尔知道他现在一定能想起自己是谁了。利威尔的视线像刀子一样剜着他，两个人说不上来谁眼里的憎恶更深。老师也一定想不到，当年那个五岁的小孩哪来的那样视死如归的力量和决心，一口咬下去，让鲜血和软肉在自己嘴里绽开。老师眼睛里是有怯懦的，施暴者害怕受害者，这让利威尔有些许痛快。

不过还不够。在看到那张丑陋的脸的那一刻，利威尔知道了，自己本该是什么人，从出生那一刻就被定下来了。从五岁那年就有了杀人的念头，至今依然如故。所有温馨的日子全是一种自欺欺人的装饰，埃尔文像个白日梦一样跌进自己的人生里。可是在重新看到那个狗杂碎的脸的时候，他知道，自己和那样的日子，从此也就分道扬镳了。

他向法兰借了一把匕首。这一回，法兰终于忍不住问他：“你要干什么？”问题在提出以前就把匕首给他了，所以这不是一个条件，只是觉得自己再不闻不问会后悔。利威尔答道：“相信我，知道太多对你没有好处。”

那一天是校庆，全校师生都聚在大礼堂里，老师们在台下坐着，学生们按照班级依次上台表演节目。自己一次排练都没有参加，他已经一个星期没有回学校了。那个男人就坐在台下第一排的位置，利威尔在礼堂边缘的黑暗角落里盯着他，像盯着自己的猎物。台上正在表演的是一首无伴奏合唱，据说正是老师填的词。巧言令色，被尊为师长。自己在泥潭里挣扎时，外面的世界全然一副无辜无知的模样。

对不起，利威尔在心里说。然后他抽出匕首，大步朝老师走去。

正要跨出黑暗，身后突然有人拉住自己，有力的手臂把自己紧紧框进他的怀里，另一只手握住了自己抓着刀的手。

“别去，利威尔。”

低沉的嗓音里有一丝颤抖，是他的埃尔文。

埃尔文紧紧抱着他，像要把这些年落下的份全都补回来。被埃尔文握着的手失去力气，匕首掉在地上，声音淹没在舞台上交织的声部里。圣洁的歌声在敞亮的礼堂里回响，唯有他们两人在黑暗里拥抱。利威尔僵硬的身子在埃尔文怀里软下去，埃尔文有力地架着他，“利威尔，我们回家吧。”

埃尔文接到家里打来的电话时才知道利威尔已经失踪两天了。没有去上课，晚上也没有回宿舍，更没有回家。家里报了警，埃尔文不顾自己的课业当晚回了家，也就是在这时才第一次听父亲说起利威尔小时候的事。利威尔生下来就被送进了孤儿院，在孤儿院里遭到老师的侵犯，五岁时用嘴咬碎了老师的下体。事件败露，老师被辞退，利威尔也被正好参观孤儿院的父亲收养。那之后那个男人就消失了，断了线索也没有证据，而利威尔年纪太小什么也说不清，案件就这样不了了之了。

从父亲嘴里听到那个男人的名字令埃尔文背脊发凉。那是他们的老师的名字。事隔多年，那个男人竟改头换面进了他们的中学当老师，他做了埃尔文三年的社会哲学课老师，三年。在讲台上言之灼灼，埃尔文甚至曾将他的话奉为圭臬。人为什么不能表里如一？嘴上道着圣贤经典，暗地里却做着最下流的事。世界光鲜的外壳在埃尔文眼里粉碎，露出它狰狞的真相。

他和父亲动用了全部线索去寻找利威尔，直到第五日还是没有半点消息。埃尔文回到中学，校管谈起利威尔总是一个人翻墙出去。于是埃尔文沿着可能的路线去找，沿着曾经和利威尔一起走过的路，公墓，高地，教堂，高地的东边就是红灯区，他在街头寻访一夜，直到遇上法兰和伊莎贝尔。法兰长久以来对利威尔的疑惑终于在埃尔文那里得到了局部的解答。于是他告诉埃尔文，他借给利威尔一把匕首。

两日后的校庆，埃尔文在礼堂角落蹲了半日，终于看见了肮脏疲惫又浑身怒意的利威尔。亲爱的宠爱的，他的利威尔。

……我以为我把你护在身边，就可以让你把小时候那些事都忘掉，可我终究还是把你弄丢了。我们有过那么多好时光，可你心里的黑暗从未被治愈。溃烂的伤口，腐朽的塘底，你始终背弃了世界上的“全部”在流浪。

流浪的利威尔，差点用那把匕首刺穿老师的心脏。

他抱住他，利威尔软倒在他怀里。他说利威尔，我们回家。

利威尔整整一周没有好好吃饭，也没有用家里的钱去住旅馆。这一周他是怎么过的，埃尔文不知道，可看着他肮脏虚弱的模样也能猜到个大概。他把他带回家，给他脱下脏衣服，为他沐浴擦身，又给他换上干净的睡衣。这让埃尔文想起利威尔来到他们家的第一个晚上，自己仿佛也是这样照顾他。而时光已走过了十年。

他们都长大了，可利威尔却好像被永远留在了那个噩梦里。

埃尔文给他端来热汤和饭菜，用小汤匙一口一口喂他。利威尔靠在床头乖乖地吃，没有任何异议。是啊，埃尔文想，自己给他带什么他都会吃下去，从小就是这样。

吃着吃着，利威尔终于开口，“你不该拦我的，埃尔文。”

埃尔文用餐巾擦掉他嘴角的油渍，“你如果真在那里杀了他，你这一辈子也就结束了，就算你还未成年。”

“我这一辈子早就结束了，我只能杀了他。报警是没有用的，事情过去这么久了，早就什么证据都没有了。”

“你不是这样的人，利威尔。”

利威尔一把攥住埃尔文领口怒骂出声：“你凭什么自作主张评判我是什么样的人，我们根本有着截然不同的命运，衔着金汤匙出生长大的你又怎么会明白……”话没说完，一抬眼看到埃尔文的脸，埃尔文神情阴郁，整个人处在一种沉默的愤怒之中。他从来没有见过那样愤怒的埃尔文。

不久以后他才明白，埃尔文那异样的怒火究竟意味着什么。

可他当下还是泄了气，松了手，声音也软下来，“算了，你不会懂的。我谢谢你们家把我养到这么大。可你是救不了我的。没有人救得了我，救世主是不存在的。你这次把我拦下来了，下次呢？你能看着我一辈子么？”

埃尔文无言，他放下手里的碗和汤匙，把利威尔揽入怀中。他能感觉到利威尔的身体在颤抖，自己后背的衣服被他的双手攥得变了形，而胸前被什么东西浸透，温热湿润的触感透过薄薄的衬衫传递到胸口上。

“生命是一场诅咒吧，埃尔文。我有时希望我从未出生过。”

在利威尔身后看不见的地方，埃尔文眼里的怒火似要暗哮着涌出来。可他控制着自己闭上了眼，再睁眼时，心里做好了一个决定。他在利威尔鬓边亲了一下，轻轻说：“生命确实是糟透了，这个世界也烂透了，不过呢，利威尔，每个人的生命里一定还是发生了一些好事情的。你知道我的生命里最好的事情是什么吗？我生命里最好的事情就是你来到了我的生命里。睡吧，利威尔，等你再醒来时，我向你保证，世界一定会变得更好一些的。”

其实在寻找利威尔的那三天里埃尔文心里就有了一个计划，一个毫无退路的计划。他想，利威尔已经一个人在这条路上走了这么久，他不会再让他孤独一人走下去了。

他去车行租了一辆车，把它改装成出租车的模样。他知道他们的社会哲学课老师偶尔有打车去学校的习惯。那天清晨，他把车停在老师家楼下，看到老师出来时按了几声喇叭。老师看到是他的昔日学生，有些诧异。

“老师，上车吧，我送你去学校。”

“……史密斯？是埃尔文·史密斯吗？怎么是你？”

“体验一下社会，打点零工。上车吧老师，再晚可就要堵车了。”

老师有些迟疑。他记得史密斯这个学生，当年在课堂上，他提出的问题总是让自己头疼，自己总是不得不花十二分的精力去应付他。终于还是坐进车里，“那我就不客气了。”

老师的家在城东，学校在城西。埃尔文驶上环城高速，老师展开晨报在车上看起来。埃尔文从后视镜里看着他，“老师还是这么喜欢看报纸。”

“哦，职业习惯罢了，我得紧跟社会时事啊。”老师抬起眼，从眼镜上方看后视镜里埃尔文的眼睛，有种古怪的感觉。他有些不安，没话找话：“我记得史密斯你去年毕业了吧？听说进了不错的学校？”

“嗯，本市的政法学院，念法律。”

“真厉害啊，以后要做律师吗？”

“不知道呢，也许吧。不过我最想做的还是从政，如果能用我一点点微不足道的力量推动法律和社会的进步，就好了。”

老师轻笑一声，年轻人果然还是太天真，嘴上说着：“真是有理想的年轻人。”

埃尔文转动方向盘，车子出了环城高速，没有进城，却往城外的方向开去。老师的脸还埋在报纸里，埃尔文说：“听老师的语气，似乎对我的理想不以为然。”

“怎么会？你想多了。”

“老师会这么想，我也不是不能理解，毕竟有些事很难用法律去制裁的，对吧？比如说，十年前在孤儿院里发生的那些事？”

老师终于从报纸后面抬起头，“我不明白你在说什么。”

埃尔文笑，“其实呢，老师也不必紧张，毕竟事情都过去这么久了，老师做的那些事早就什么证据都没有了。就算过去的孩子们跑出来指证老师，又有谁会信呢？倘若真的有人信，老师也不可能从孤儿院离开后还能到我们学校来教书吧。”

“史密斯，我不知道你在说什么，”他慌张地看窗外，不知什么时候已经开到了荒郊，不远的前方就是一条大河，“够了，让我下车。”

埃尔文充耳不闻，一个急转弯拐上了横跨大河的桥，油门踩到底，汽车几乎要飞起来，“老师害怕了吗？可是相比起被你侵犯的那些孩子受过的苦，你这又算得了什么呢？”

“疯子，”老师不受控地大叫起来，一下泄了底：“你以为我就好过？十年前孤儿院那条疯狗咬伤了我，我到今天连撒尿都得蹲着！我不是好人，难道你们是？难道你要在这里杀了我？你当你是什么，救世主？保护神？”

不堪的措辞点燃了埃尔文心里的怒火，他抓着方向盘的手指节泛白，“老师你知道吗，咬伤你的那个孩子校庆那天差点拿刀杀了你，可我把他拦下来了。可怜你吗？不，只是因为他不是那样的人，他不应该成为那样的人。”

老师惊恐的眼里升起最后一丝希望，他以为埃尔文终于要放过他，可是后视镜里的埃尔文眼睛一抬，满眼怒火烧向后座的男人：“他不是那样的人，可是对不起，我是。”

埃尔文急剧转动方向盘，车头猛烈撞破桥边栏杆，汽车载着里面的两个人飞了出去，坠落，坠落脚下的大河。

湍急的水流迎面逼近，埃尔文闭上双眼。

我要去做成这件事，哪怕必须为之付出生命。

被撞歪的混凝土栏杆冲破了挡风玻璃直直插进车里，埃尔文身上一阵剧痛。下一秒连人带车整个扎入河里，满眼水泡没顶，后座上被撞破了脑袋的男人已经失去意识。

明知有死，在所不辞。因为有些事比死更重。

汽车冲出桥梁向下坠落的时候，似有成群的白鸽冲向天空，从我们的身体里冲出去。

在神和恶魔之间游走。那将破未破的嗓音，一直在最危险的边缘拉扯着——“做出这件事，我不后悔。”

世界应该有着某种运行法则。如果法律和社会不能修正它，那么，就让我亲自动手。

埃尔文眼里最后一点光消散的时候，脑海里想起的是利威尔的声音——“我有时希望我从未出生过。”不不，他笑着，“利威尔，我要你知道，你的出生是这个世界上最好的事情。”

埃尔文再醒过来的时候明白自己已经躺在了医院里。他其实知道自己生还的几率会比后座的男人更大些，毕竟自己系着安全带还有安全气囊。不过总有些失算，例如那段捅进来截去了自己右臂的栏杆。

利威尔就趴在自己的病床边，极不安稳地睡着，眉头一直蹙着，埃尔文想抬手去抚平，然后发现自己右臂仅剩半截残肢。他有些无奈地笑，想换左手，结果左手上打着点滴。最后只好这样看着他。想起小时候他睡在自己怀里的日子，那时他说过只要自己留在他身边，他就什么也不怕了。

他想，利威尔你看，我仍在你身边啊。

然后利威尔就醒了，立刻看向自己，眼神惊慌，悲戚，愤怒，沉寂，对视半晌，利威尔终于说：“他死了。被撞出脑震荡，在水里淹死了。”

埃尔文笑，“那我就放心了。”

“狗屎！”利威尔吼出来，吼完了，又没了下文，满心的心疼和愤怒不知该如何表达。埃尔文说：“你如果不知道说什么，可以抱住我。”

利威尔想揍他，又不舍。僵持半天拳头收了回去，额头小心翼翼地靠在他肩头上，怕弄疼他，“等你康复了，看我不打断你的腿。”

“好啊，我等着。”

“为什么要这么做。”利威尔的声音像青草地那样潮湿。

“我还以为答案已经很明显了。”

“你考虑过后果吧？你那被憋了一星期的屎堵住的聪明脑袋就没想过你会死吗？如果不是有附近行人目睹你们掉进水里，你打算就这样淹死自己吗？你……”

“我知道，我知道。”他们对视，其实很多话不用说都明白。埃尔文知道自己的孤注一掷会让利威尔难过，他也知道利威尔一定能理解自己为什么要做到这个地步。一切早就不言而喻了。

利威尔侧头看他的断臂，要确认最后一件事：“埃尔文，如果你的生命里从来没有我，你会过上更光明的人生吧。”

健全完美，学业有成，仕途顺利，光明磊落，清清白白，娶妻生子，圆满一生。就像他的毕业典礼上那个完美的画面。

可是埃尔文亲手打碎了那个画面，惨烈而决绝：“不对，利威尔，我这个人，如果不是爱着你，我这一生都是残缺的。所以以后不要再说什么我们的命运不同、我们不属于同一个世界之类的话了。你看，我需要你，就像你需要我一样。”

利威尔双唇翕动，终于带着沉重的呼吸吻了上来。少年的吻，隔了些许年头的吻，真正的吻。不再是小时候的游戏，他张开双唇去舔舐啃咬埃尔文，舌头迎接他，双臂搂着他，从小就爱着的人，他吻得那么好，心里的黑暗被冲刷得干干净净，一点都没被留下。嘴里甜甜的，是世界上最好吃的软糖，同时又是苦涩的，是藏在心里很多年很多年的眼泪。

你是我的什么人，是我的青梅竹马，我的哥哥，我的救世主，我的共犯。你是我对抗这个世界的勇气。

他们仿佛又回到了童年的那棵梧桐树，在那里一切都完好如初，一切也都无坚不摧，不惧风雨：“虽然这话好像已经说过很多次了，不过利威尔，让我再说一次吧：你能诞生在这世界上，真是太好了。”

埃尔文从法律系毕业后考取了律师资格证，成为了一名律师，从业六年后离开事务所加入了自由主义党派。业内人人都听说过那名容貌英俊的独臂律师的传闻，身体的残缺竟好像成为了他的武器，无论在法庭还是议会，那张嘴一旦说起话来就没有人能够抵挡。最近的一次是在议会上讨论儿童保护法的法案，当不同党派的议员们闪烁其词的时候，埃尔文一腔怒火站在演讲席：“当你们在这里玩弄文字游戏，外面却有孩子在受苦。你们如果不能正视这个事实，就从这里滚出去。”媒体讥笑他是个不懂得控制情绪的理想主义者。利威尔看到报导，冷笑一声，殊不知怒火也是埃尔文的武器，煽动人心又能让人放松警惕。后来法案通过的时候，埃尔文如愿以偿脱下狐狸的外皮，露出里面的大金毛原形围着利威尔：“我是不是很厉害。”

利威尔后来成为了一名森林学家，一年里八个月都在丛林里风餐露宿。埃尔文时常抱怨他们聚少离多，到后来只要抽得出空，他就一定要跟着利威尔一起跑野外，就当是无数个蜜月旅行。他的树一样的利威尔无论多大年纪，总能毫无困难地爬上繁绕的树杈，总有鸟雀、松鼠或猫憩在他身畔。失去一条手臂的埃尔文爬树不便，利威尔总能把他拉上去。两人无视地面上其他同事的愤怒，旁若无人地在星空下接吻。拥抱世界，拥抱“全部”，来到这世上，穿过黑暗，拥抱光明。也不再流浪了，心里装着给彼此的爱，去到哪里都是故乡。

完

2020.11.14


End file.
